


Sore Winner

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Hilda is absolutely a top, Humor, Reverse Cowgirl, Rosa is a smug bastard, Shameless Smut, Standing Doggy Style, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Alternative Title: "Well Now I'm Just Gonna Fuck My Boyfriend Even Harder"
Relationships: Touko | Hilda/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Sore Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://twitter.com/ThiccWithaQ/status/1233810816849371137

“Hilda, have you seen that new girl at the Battle Subway?”

“It looks like that new girl is gunning for your top spot huh?”

“Hilda dear! Ingo and I battled the most charming trainer!”

Let it never be said that Hilda wasn’t the competitive type. Such was the life for a trainer; bettering each other’s skills through rivalries new and old. Establishing friendships between Pokemon and trainer alike.

“Hey Hilda, that hot new girl just beat your record!”

And then there was _her_.

Hilda was deceptively adept at concealing her mood. No one would’ve assumed as much from her; an upbeat, go-getter attitude tinged with some of her boyfriend’s lax tendencies. Who could assume that her friendly countenance hid an agitation that burned hotter than the Flame of Truth?

Her partner of course.

“The wall’s that interesting to stare at huh?”

Hilbert’s voice interrupted her scowling session. Her frown simmered as she turned her head to face him. The remoteness of the seat she carefully picked out afforded her a moment to sore her brow glaring at the subway tunnel’s wall in peace for a moment.

She said nothing, staring at him dryly as he bid her a jovial smile. Relatively speaking, he wasn’t wrong. The wall certainly was far more appealing to sulk at than-

“Rosa, that was amazing!”

“Wow, you completely stole that win!”

“What streak are you shooting for this time?”

Hilda groaned into her palms.

“It’s been like this for _weeks_. I swear I can’t walk two damned feet without hearing about how _great_ Rosa is.”

She spent her the time at the stop making every attempt to ignore Miss Perfect Hair Style. To ignore all those mindless drones tossing themselves at her feet just for doing exactly what Hilda’s been doing for the longest time. Honestly, what was even so attractive about those pointless leggings and her goofy skirt shorts…thing? Who even wore visors anymore?

Guess the latest trend involved donuts being embedded into the skull.

Not that Hilda was giving her any attention. That would be petty of her.

Hilbert took up a seat next to her on the lonely chair. He made his presence consoling with an arm around her shoulder. It didn’t detract from the bile that threatened to release from her throat but it was still reassuring to have his company close by.

“Come on, Hilda. I know you’re upset about getting your thunder stolen but don’t you think you’re being a bit…meanspirited?”

Perhaps she was.

Hilda had long since built her reputation as one of the Battle Subway’s regulars. Painstakingly accumulated Battle Points had been the fruits of her labor, affording her only the best in items and gear. Her name often rang around the trainers near constantly, with streaks that – until now – measured second to none. To see that being challenged was sure to bring out some of her pettier attitudes.

But then again.

Look at that stupid smug face of hers.

One youngster even had the gall to ask her for her autograph. Sure, feed her already inflated ego even more. Naturally, something good could’ve come out of it.

That is to say, if Hilda was at all bothered by Rosa’s showboating – which she _wasn’t_.

Hilda hated her hair.

“Is it meanspirited if she deserves it?”

Hilbert raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know that.”

She said nothing.

He sighed. “Y’know, she doesn’t really seem all that bad when you actually talk to-“

“You _talked_ to her?!”

“…Is that not something you do on a train? Where you battle people??”

Hilda glared Bisharp grade daggers. He might as well have pushed her onto the rail tracks.

“Listen,” his arms tangled around her in the hopes of cooling her down. It worked much to his annoyance. Damn him for knowing the exact spot on her shoulder to rest his head against. “Have the two of you actually met yet?”

“…No.”

"Then it probably wouldn't hurt to introduce yourself don't you think?"

"Maybe."

" _Hilda_."

She groaned. Hilda hated it when he was right. No matter how far in-between those moments were.

“…Is my ass at least better than hers?”

Hilbert pressed his lips against her neck. “No contest.”

\--

She came across the so-called "rising star" musing to her latest batch of fans of a particularly _intriguing_ battle she just had.

Even from the small crowd that garnered her attention, Rosa's eye keenly managed to fall on the approaching Hilda. Already, her gut told her she wasn't going to like the outcome of this.

Rosa excused herself, cheerily sporting a smile. "Hi! Hilda, right? Everyone here says you're a regular." Her eyes gave her a few once-overs. Hilda couldn't tell if her mind was playing tricks on her but something led her to believe Rosa was _judging_ her outfit. 

Hilda forced a smile. "Uh. yeah! I am! It's a nice challenge, you know?

"Yeah, totally! It's a lot of fun too, don't you think?"

Upbeat vibes radiated from her. To the point where Hilda was slowly starting to hate herself for being irked by her. 

Subsequently, it forced her to be irked even more.

"Y-yeah. It suuure is."

Talking left an unwanted taste in her mouth. As though Rosa was purposefully maintaining an air of superiority; unfazed by Hilda's subtle disgust for her. As though she were too perfect to do so.

"I'm actually surprised we haven't run into each other yet! I'd love to see your Pokémon in action!"

Hilda tried to laugh casually. "Same to you! Y'know I did have the longest-running streak here at the Battle Subway for the longest time."

"Oh, was that before I broke it?"

Rosa's words cut through her pride like a heated knife through butter. Her eye twitched. "...Yes. _Congrats_ by the way." Hilda's smile could no longer fool itself into being anything but empty.

Rosa didn't suspect a thing. 

Or rather, that was possibly what Hilda wanted to believe. 

"Thank you! It was actually kind of easy, actually! Even Conductor Ingo said he was impressed!"

Ingo was never impressed.

Hilda's stomach churned with every passing second she needed to stare at that damned smile. Screw Hilbert's "play nice" rule. She had to get out of here.

"Right! Well, it was... _nice_ meeting you." Hilda spat, matching Rosa's passive-aggressiveness.

"Best of luck!" The amount of sincerity in her sentiment was barely enough to fill a teaspoon.

Part of her was hoping to be wrong about her. To surprise herself and end up finding a friend as well as a fierce competitor to challenge herself against.

Another part of her was glad to be justified in hating her hair.

She was petty like that.

“Oh and Hilda?" 

Not even a full step farther from her now most _favorite_ person in the world, she heard Rosa call out to her. Her expression was bubbly and jovial. Hilda didn't trust it. She had no reason to.

"You won’t be on the top spot for long.”

Hilda furrowed her brow. Her first assumption leaned towards her record at the Subway but - as Rosa had _humbly_ reminded her - said record had just been overtaken. In her confusion, however, Hilda noticed that Rosa hadn't even been looking at her.

Sly eyes aimed past her. Without even looking, the mortified Hilda knew entirely on where her gaze fell. On _who_ they fell.

She did _not_ like it.

Rosa’s wry smirk was the last Hilda saw of her before she smugly sauntered away, daintily waving at the one person she had no business waving at.

The world paused.

Hilda was frozen, only snapping back to reality once she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

“So, how'd it go?”

Hilbert wasn't expecting her head to turn so...eerily. On his girlfriend's face was the telltale sign of unmitigated rage. Though not directed at him, her glare was enough for his fight or flight instincts to kick in virtually by proximity.

Hilda's blood boiled from her face. Not only was she left flustered but also _humiliated_. She seethed, more enraged by the fact that she had been too shocked to retort when that wheel headed _wench_ made the last word. 

She was raked with contempt.

She needed to blow off some major steam.

Thankfully, she had just the perfect idea how. 

"Get on the train."

\--

Nine train cars in total.

Seven for the trainers, the conductor's cart, and one extra for normal passengers. 

The extra car saw little use whenever there were trainers on board. Despite Emmet and Ingo's reassurances that the train was sturdy enough to handle several trainer battles at a time - with rules set in place for specific moves - many still chose to wait for when any battling parties vacated. 

In other words, Hilda's perfect little spot of privacy.

No one was there to see Hilda drag her partner by the hem of his shirt, and then force him onto the nearest seat. Hilbert's head spun trying to process the turn of events. It was only when she crawled onto his lap did the pieces finally connect.

"Wha-here? Now??"

"Yes, here _,_ " she leaned into his ear, firmly planting her folded legs on either side of his lap. "Yes, _now_." 

Only moments after she hissed, her palms immediately slipped under his shirt. Even with her rushed, frantic motions, Hilda knew exactly which spots her hands needed to go to rouse him; his collarbone, his lower back, the spot under his rib. There was an attempted protest that quickly died as she made him shiver.

"We- _holy_ shit-we already got caught before!"

A hand slipped down to his pants, running her fingers down his growing erection trapped within his underwear. "When has _that_ stopped you before?"

"When Elesa said we're not allowed on the Ferris wheel anymore."

Her free hand cupped his chin.

“Hilbert, darling?”

“Yes?”

“Sweetheart? Love of my life?”

“Yes, I am those things.” He said as his cheeks were lovingly – or so he hoped – mushed together.

“ _Wholeheartedly-valued-and-treasured-individual-of-my-every-waking-moment?_ ”

“Uhhh? Yeah?”

She clasped her hands together as if she had a need for the entire world to pause as she composed herself. The carefree joy in her smile was gone.

“If you’re not plowing my ass like an Excadrill on a contact high, I’m going to do _exactly that_ ,” her dainty finger poked his nose, not unlike a playful child.

“ ** _To you_**.”

Hilbert’s pupils dilated, his lips set in a grim line. She wasn’t bluffing. He knew from…experiences that she wasn’t bluffing. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Hilda repositioned herself. The backside they both equally praised so well sat directly on top of his lap. A small coo left her lips once she felt his manhood twitching under her. _Rosa_ sure didn’t have the same amount of assets she did.

She took a moment to tease him properly, grinding ever so slowly atop his crotch. Hilbert's shaky breaths were partially drowned by the sounds of the moving train yet they were still music to her ears.

Hilda's promise must have put the fear of Arceus into him as he didn't need a verbal command for his hands to find their proper place. Treasured denim shorts struggled to contain her natural gift, occasionally having to stretch as far as they could manage whenever Hilda poised herself in predominantly demanding positions. Even with the wear and tear the garment suffered over the years, Hilda could never bring herself to toss them. Not when they garnered so much fondness from her man. She almost wished she didn't need to take them off. Almost.

Hilbert's jittery fingers fumbled with his belt the very second her pants and underwear slid down, revealing to him just enough of her gorgeous backside for him to work. The longer he fidgeted getting his affairs in order, the more frustrated she grew, rubbing herself against him.

He swallowed nothing but dryness in his throat. Everything up until now had been a shocking blur to him that his brain hardly made sense of. His better half told him he needed to press on about how he got into this mess. The seldom-used voice of reason in his head deduced the most obvious choice. "Jeeze Hilda, what did she say to you?"

Hilda frowned thinking of that dreaded conversation. "Nothing important. Now would you hurry up? The train's not going be going forever!"

He sighed as he finally wrangled himself free. Pressing any further on the topic was going to have to wait until her lust addled haze ended. Not that he was in that much of a rush to be over with it anyway.

His cock pulsed as he pressed it against her creamy smooth skin. A trickle of his steadily burning arousal leaked from him. Internally, he squirmed within the chair, unable to resist her urging. Hands found purchase on each side of her bountiful rear, sparing a moment to properly aim himself in front of her awaiting sex.

Hilda bit her lip while shuddering from the anticipation, all but certain she was positively soaked at the hips. A warm tip poked her entrance from behind, carefully beginning to part her walls. Her eyes shut, eagerly awaiting the payoff.

…

……

"Fuck.”

"Dude."

“Wait, hang on I-“

“ _Dude_.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Hilbert, I’m _dying_ here. Can you PLEASE hurry up and stick it in??”

Hilbert managed a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, you’re just-you're a little uhh..." He shrank somewhat from her near seething grimace. "W-wet?"

The only other sound he managed was a mix between a groan and a strangled yelp as a dominating hand seized him. There were no words. Hilbert couldn't think of any. Not when his girlfriend stared dead in his eyes while manually aiming him to the pussy he was suddenly unable to penetrate properly.

Unbearable tightness greeted him. She was greedily clenching on his manhood from the very second he pushed through. A sharp breath gradually forced its way out of his throat with every passing moment - every passing _inch_. The burning glare in her eyes gave way to pleasure right in front of him.

Hilda wanted this. Hilda _needed_ this. Rosa was right about one thing - this was indeed the top spot. Just _her_ top spot.

Rosa wasn't the one listening to the clap of her skin against skin.

Rosa wasn't the one making him moan out her name, growing louder by the minute.

Rosa wasn't the one getting _the absolute shit beaten out of her from behind_.

Hilda was. The thought made her grin out of victory.

She arched her back, putting more power into her thrusts. Hilbert too clasped as much of her butt as possible as he began to ram into her. Gazing at him kept her entranced with his desperate, wanting expression. Her favorite thing to look at. It was almost as though she could feel her frustrations melting away with every whine and hiss she coaxed out of him.

At that moment, she realized that no matter how much game Rosa talked, Hilda at least knew Rosa hadn't been where she currently was. There was at least some solace there. 

"H-Hilda?... _Ahh shit_ , I think I'm-" His ragged breathing finished his sentence for him. Involuntarily, his hold on her backside squeezed harder, sure to leave marks that her shorts might have trouble hiding. The added soreness of her legs from squatting proved to be an issue as well.

"Wait! Just...hang on a second."

"Not sure ca-aaan..." He droned on just as her arm reached over Hilbert's shoulder.

It was awkward, but she maneuvered him to the closest hand railing, pitting her in a much more manageable position. With both hands, she grabbed the pole, keeping her back arched and his member locked within her walls.

"Come on." The sweetness in her voice returned. She tipped the brim of her hat, almost to challenge him. "Just a bit more..."

Her insides were all but indenting themselves on his manhood. The build-up left her anxious. With each passing second, she felt her lover pushing further and further inside, their hips rocking in near-perfect harmony.

The battles happening elsewhere on the train were little more than white noise. Nerve-searing electricity flowed between the two of them. Hilda grasped the pole for dear life once she sensed her tension building. Her lover firmly kept himself attached to her, driving himself a little bit hard, a little bit faster every time.

Their panting became ragged. Their bodies spasmed. Names and utterances of love were moaned repeatedly. Hilda's feet anxiously raised themselves by her toes the longer they kept at it. The finish line was just in sight.

One final plunge. 

Vision faded to white.

Time had all but slowed to a halt, leaving the couple a panting mess. Hilda would often win him out when it came to endurance. Now was no different.

"Whew! Okay...time for another round."

Afterglow didn’t keep its hold on Hilbert for long. Not while Hilda had anything to say about it. "Another _what_?"

\--

Being the more perceptive trainer, Hilda exited the train first, patting down any dishevelment that might have lingered on her clothes. No suspicion was aroused by the Battle Subway regular popping out of the passenger car with her sweetheart in tow. Given Hilbert's reputation for being a reckless layabout, none would've surmised that his messy-haired, haphazardly clothed image meant anything more than a leisure subway nap.

Hilda strolled hand in hand with him adeptly concealing his awkward strut. None were the wiser.

"Hey Hil?"

He heard her speak but his numbed body could only coax a wheezed response from his lungs. She glanced albeit incredulously at his sudden inability to formulate proper sentences. Honestly, he was such a drama queen sometimes.

"Yes...?"

She fidgeted with the brim of her hat. "I wanna apologize. For being so _intense_ before." 

Averting his gaze, Hilbert managed a puckish smirk. "When _aren't_ you intense?"

"Oh, so we're being cute huh?"

His chuckle ended with a sharp grunt before adjusting to the slight soreness of his legs. He enjoyed her smile. Its peacefulness was a welcome respite from whatever was causing it to waver before, a sign that all was right with the world. It only cost him all feeling from the waist down. A fair enough trade.

"You're always cute."

"Pfft, shut up!"

They shared a laugh.

"So. Not that I mind christening the cars on the train one chair at a time, could I maybe ask about what got you in such a sour mood, to begin with?"

Thinking back on it now made Hilda's face light up in embarrassment. "Well...I-"

"Hilda! There you are!"

Speak of the devil.

She bit back a sigh as she turned to regard the voice behind her. Rosa's undoubtedly smug grin stirred an uncomfortable sensation in the back of Hilda's mind but she maintained her dignified composure. 

No matter how much she disliked the side glances Hilbert was receiving.

"So what happened? I was looking forward to seeing you on the train."

"Mm. I think I'm all battled out for today actually. Figured I would much rather... _enjoy_ a relaxing train ride back so I can come back tomorrow refreshed." Hilda returned Rosa's smirk with one of her own, even punctuated with wrapping her man's arm around her. The crack in Rosa's expression could have just as easily been a shot of dopamine. "Oh, and by the way, have you met my _boyfriend_?"

Another crack. "Yes...we've met."

Hilbert remained ignorant of the sparks flying between each trainer's respective glare. Instinct told him it was most likely for the best if he stayed that way.

"Anyway, we don't want to keep you busy. Keeping up that winning streak is tricky business!" Hilda continued squeezing his arm, giving Rosa that same look she would give him whenever Hilbert found her sneaking away with his Casteliacones. "I've got my own little 'streak' to get back to. Byyyye!"

Hilda scurried off, tugging her partner along. 

She only wished she could've savored Rosa's flabbergasted mug a bit more.


End file.
